The Marauders And Danger
by sladam42
Summary: The Marauders and friends, 7th year at Hogwarts. Bad title.. but please r
1. Chapter1:The Beginning of the Train Ride

A/N: THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE. EVERY CHAPTER WE SWITCH OFF. HOPE YOU ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, or any characters you see here. Just Grace and the plot. No need to sue two 14 year olds who live in Florida. The most we have is the DVD to The Rocky Horror Picture Show. and 20 bucks. Okay well here's chapter1!  
  
(A/N This story is about when Lily and The Marauders went to school. it's their 5th year at Hogwarts. and just to let you know the person who is writing this is name is Michelle. Alecz will be writing even chapters. I'll be writing odd chapters. ENJOY!)  
  
September 1st, King's Cross Station. No one's POV  
  
Lily turned around to see her very best friend, Grace Williams, running towards her. It hurt her to turn around, only Grace knew why. She hated living at home. Being beat was worse than waiting on her terrible sister hand and foot. She hated her Mum for making her live with her, her sister, and her step-father.  
  
Grace ran up to her best friend and pulled her into the biggest hug ever.  
  
"Ouch." Lily said as her friend tightened her hug.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, Lils. Were they doing it again?" She asked with a sympathetic tone. Lily nodded her head and went to pull up her long sleeved muggle shirt when she was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello, My Beautiful Lillian." Said a boy with black messy hair. She recognized him at once as Sirius Black, her dear friend.  
  
"Why do you insist on calling me Lillian? I hate that name. Lily is JUST fine, thank you!" She said while pulling him into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Grace." He said as he pulled out of Lily's arms and into Grace's. She replied with a 'Hi', hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek also.  
  
After a few minutes of chatter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew arrived, and the friends reunited.  
  
"Where's your idiotic friend James?" Lily asked with a smile.  
  
"Missing your lover boy, Lils?" asked Remus with his hands on his hips and a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Remus. He's usually here before you guys are. and it wa-" She was interrupted by hands being placed over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who, my oh-so-sweet Lillian." Said a boy with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"Get off, James. You and Sirius, I swear!" she replied.  
  
"We what?" Sirius asked with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You INSIST on calling me Lillian. I hate it! Lily is FINE! Unless you'd like to get your arse kicked by a girl." She said as she went to hug and kiss James on the cheek, just like she did with the other Marauders.  
  
Soon the train arrived and the large group grabbed their trunks and piled into a compartment. Everyone was tired from having to get up so early to get to the train station on time. Lily fell asleep on Remus' shoulder, and his head leaned against hers. James fell asleep against the window, face smudged to the mirror-glass. Sirius fell asleep on the floor laying against Grace. Peter was asleep against the compartment door.  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK** Remus awoke when a loud knock on the compartment door. He accidentally woke up Lily in the process of rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Sorry I woke you, but someone's outside the compartment knocking." He said to her, smiling.  
  
"You didn't wake me Remus, I had a bad dream." She replied with a frown.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with a considerate expression.  
  
"Maybe after you find out who's at the door." She said with a laugh. He laughed too, got up, and stepped over his sleeping friends on the floor. He reached over and grabbed the handle, but didn't have to turn, it turned by itself. On the other side a not-so-short Lucius Malfoy stood holding the handle also.  
  
"Hello, Lupin." He said with an evil glare. Remus glared back, all evil intended.  
  
"Malfoy." He replied. "What do you want?" he added.  
  
"Trust me, Lupin, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. I just came to pick up my fellow prefect." He said as he glanced at Lily and then back to Remus. Remus had a shocked expression, and slowly turned his head to Lily. She blushed and got up.  
  
She shuttered when she felt Lucius' eyes on her growing body. She had filled in at just the right spots on her body. His dark eyes felt like ice on her pale skin.  
  
"She'll meet you at the meeting." Remus said, seeing how uncomfortable Lily looked.  
  
"Fine by me, Lupin." Lucius said with another evil glare. He turned around and left, closing the door as he went away.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said with a very thankful smile and turning back to her seat, stepping over her still sleeping friends. Remus sat down next to Lily as he glanced around at Sirius and Grace. Grace's head was on Sirius' shoulder, and his arms were around her. They looked like married couple to Lily and Remus.  
  
"I saw how and where he looked at you. And I'm sorry he's such a prat. You deserve respect." Remus said looking at his feet, blushing.  
  
"Thank you, so much Remus." She bent over and kissed his cheek. She then got up and went to the door, clutching the handle, and turned it.  
  
"I'll see you later, 'k?" she said. He nodded, his face was crimson from the kiss.  
  
'It wasn't just any kiss. She kissed me because I helped her.' He thought as he smiled. Sirius then opened his eyes and realized where he was.  
  
"Whoa!" he said looking at Grace.  
  
"Whoa!" she said opening her eyes from the shout in her ear. They quickly let go of each other and sat up, blushing madly.  
  
"You were like that the entire time." Remus said with a smile.  
  
"But it won't get out to anyone, right Moony?" Sirius asked, with a stern face.  
  
"Riiiiiiiightt." He replied with a mischievous smile. Sirius' nostrils flared as he looked at one of his best friends.  
  
"Don't worry Padfoot!" he said, slapping Sirius' arm playfully.  
  
Grace stood up, brushing her hair with her fingers.  
  
"We better wake everybody else up, and change into our school robes. I'll help wake them up, but I'm going to change in one of the bathrooms." She said, finishing her hair. Sirius and Remus nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I'll wait to wake up Peter 'til James is awake.. we could pull a prank on him or something!" Sirius said with a grin.  
  
Remus grabbed hold of James' shoulders.  
  
"WAKE UP!" He screamed quickly in James' ears.  
  
"Huh? Wha-? Heyy.. that wasn't very nice Moony!" he said placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"You look like Lily when you do that." Sirius said with a laugh. Everybody laughed too, except Peter who was still asleep.  
  
"I thought you might want a little action on this prank we're gonna pull." Sirius said as he winked at his friend.  
  
"All right! What'd you have in mind Padfoot?" James asked with yawn.  
  
"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of- - -" Sirius was cut short by the train suddenly stopping. Everyone fell to one side of the compartment, making Peter wake up and land on Grace.  
  
"Ow! You're squishing me! Please get off of me Peter." She said in between gasps for breath.  
  
"Sorry! Couldn't help it!" he said sheepishly.  
  
"What's going on? Why have we stopped?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know Padfoot. Is everybody okay?" Remus replied. Everybody said yes and re-adjusted themselves back to their seats.  
  
"Oh god!" James said.  
  
"What's wrong Prongs? Hey that rhymes!" Sirius said with a childish grin.  
  
"This isn't time to joke Padfoot! What's wrong James?" Remus asked.  
  
"LILY!" James screamed as he jumped up and ran out of the compartment.  
  
A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me in your review! The next chapter will be done by Alecz, so please give any suggestions, because she DOUBTS HERSELF! Don't worry Alecz, you're a good writer! Okay so just press that little button and give us your suggestions! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE WE'RE MOTIVATED!!!!!  
  
*+*+*Michelle*+*+* 


	2. Chapter2:The Search For Lily

DISCLAIMER : If either of us owned anything, we'd let you know... which reminds me, we own the plot and Grace, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
A/N : Sorry, but Alecz doesn't know these characters... she's only read the first two books, you're such a loser Alecz, lol jk, so yeah, this story is going to be done by Michelle, again. I'll have Replies to Reviewers at the end of the chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO! Oh yeah and there's some BAD BAD BAD language in this story, so if you don't like it, leave now. Just a warning! Okay so now you've been warned! Oh, and this is ACTUALLY their 7th year, and Lucius and Lily are HEAD people, not prefects, sorry for the confusion. NOW GO READ!!  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Earlier in the story-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ "LILY!" James screamed as he jumped up and ran out of the compartment.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 *8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
Chapter Two : The Search For Lily  
  
He passed what seemed like a thousand compartments. Then he saw a dark figure with bleach blonde hair.  
  
'Malfoy!' he thought to himself. He ran up to him.  
  
"Where the fuck is she?" he screamed at Lucius.  
  
"Who are you talking about, Potter?" he said in a calm voice.  
  
"You know who I'm fucking talking about, Malfoy!"  
  
"You mean that mudblood girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"Take that back, Malfoy!"  
  
"Or what? You'll hex me? I PITY you, Potter!" Lucius spat. James dropped his wand to the floor. Then his hand formed a fist, and his arms thrust up and hit Malfoy square in the jaw.  
  
"Take-it-back!" James screamed again. Lucius sat up from the floor of the train. Red blood dripped down his lip.  
  
"I wouldn't TOUCH your mudblood girlfriend even if I was PAID to!" Lucius spat again.  
  
"Where is EVANS?!" James said in between pants (not the clothing, but when you breath heavy, yeah you understand right? Okay good!)  
  
"Second to last door compartment on the left," he said in a disgusted voice. James straightened up to start towards the correct compartment, "Oh and Potter?" James looked down at Lucius with hateful eyes, "She'll pay for you hitting me."  
  
James shot Lucius an evil glare before reaching down for his wand and breaking into a run. He passed through all of the carts except four. Two on the left and two on the right. He quickly reached up and grabbed the handle, turning with a violent thrust.  
  
'Locked! Dammit!' he thought to himself. He pulled his arm up from his side, aimed his wand at the door and muttered, "Alohamora" Nothing happened.  
  
"LILY!!!" he screamed pounding the door with his fist.  
  


* * *

  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Should we get help?" Sirius asked with concern in his voice.  
  
I don't know what to do..." Grace said huddled in the corner of the darkened compartment, with tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"We don't have enough time to get help, so we'll have to BE the help." Remus replied, ignoring Grace's comment. "Gracie, Petey, you guys stay here. Sirius and I will find them, but STAY HERE!" Remus finished, reaching in his pocket and grabbing his wand. Sirius did the same and they ran out of the compartment.  
  
*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*??*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?* ?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?  
(BACK TO JAMES' SITUATION)  
  
He looked around frantically. Two people were running towared him, but it was too dark for him to see their faces. He stepped back a few paces and stared to run towards the compartment door. He pushed his body against the door with a large groan of pain. Suddenly he heard two male voices yelling that they were running too fast and couldn't stop in time. Not letting the words register in his brain, James found himself on the train floor, underneath a pile of people.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" James screamed, not knowing who was on him.  
  
"Prongs? You okay? Where's Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"Remus? Sirius? Damn you scared the shit out of me! She's in there," James said pointing to the compartment he just ran into, "Well, that's what Malfoy told me." He finished, reddening with anger. "Now please get off of me!" Sirius and Remus stood up and straightened themselves out.  
  
"Are you ACTUALLY going to believe that slimy git? Running into that door AND us must've REALLY messed you up, mate!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Well it's the ONLY way to help Lily. I've spent the past SIX YEARS trying to get her to like me, and I'm not giving her up like * that *" he said snapping his fingers. "Now help me get this door opened! Besides the fact that malfoy told me, I have a feeling that she IS in there." He finished. Sirius tightened his grip on his wand. James noticed and commented, "I've already tried 'Alohamora' you jackass. What do you think I'm THAT stupid or something?" Sirius looked frustrated and a little angry.  
  
"I SWEAR! Do you people EVER read? Move!" Remus said, practically screaming, pushing James and Sirius out of the way to the door. "Aromahola" he said simply. The door clicked open and they saw a beat, bruised and dishelved Lily sitting on the floor, crying. They saw the end of a cloak swoosh out of the compartment window.  
  
"LILY! OH MY FUCKIN' GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!" James said rushing to her. She looked up and scooted away from James.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed, fright hanging on her every word, "Nobody touch me! Don't even look at me!" She sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Oh m-my god" Remus stuttered, "She's b-been..."  
  
"She's been WHAT?!" James screamed. Remus looked up at James. Remus' usually tan face was now pale from shock, and his usually beautiful eyes were now discolored from disbelief. She's b-been... * pant * she's been r- raped."  
  
  
  
A/N : HEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEEHEE!!!!!! CLIFFY!! Mwuahahahahh I'm so evil! Sorry that Alecz couldn't do this chapter, but she doesn't know these characters. And she's even busier than I am! And I'm REALLY busy! Well hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!! And thank you to my muse [andrea] for her B-E-A-UTIFUL help (that was my word before it was Bruce Almighty's, he stole it from me! Grrrr!!!!!!!) anyhoo... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  


* * *

  
Replies to Reviewers  
  
JAML – HAHAHA thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
MyOwnLittleWorld – I mentioned the year change at the top of the page, if you didn't already read it, lol. Hope you like this chapter too!!  
  
Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2 – I'm glad you like it! Yay it's WICKED good, it's not just good it's WICKED good lol! Yayz! Thank you so much for all the compliments * blush * lol, anyhoo... hope you like this chapter just as much as the last. 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THIS STORY IS UP FOR GRABS!!!!!!!!!  
  
E-mail us and tell us your ideas and we will give it away. We will email you the [what is it, TWO?] two chapters and you can have it! We had ideas for it, but we don't like this story anymore.  
  
The idea was that it was Voldemort who raped her and blah blah blah... sladam42yahoo.com email us your ideas and we'll let ya know!

P.S. We'd like to thank the reviewers we had. Without you... we'd be sad!! YES THAT'S IT!! SAD!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
